Because I love you
by ggirl72
Summary: alternate ending to "In the Clamor and the Clangor” finaly complete.. it took a while and I thought I would make it longer but then it turned out i did not know how.. anyways thanks to all who read and reviewed.. complete(LL)
1. loving, moving and bells

****

This is just my alternate ending for the episode of "In the Clamor and the Clangor"

This starts when Lorelai and Luke go to break the bells and Lorelai tells him she does not want him to move.

By the way I do not own these characters or the show, all I am saying is I don't own nuttin

"Lorelai it is none of your business why do you care" Luke responded to her

"Because I don't want you to move." Lorelai yelled back at him

"Why? Why don't you want me to move?" Luke asked eager to know

Lorelai starred at him

"Because, I" she paused " oh Luke you have no idea. Oh I can't I'm sorry, I can't" Lorelai turned to leave

Luke dropped his tools and ran after her grabbing her arm

"Lorelai you can tell me" he starred at her

"I can't Luke. It's too hard" she pulled away

Luke went after her again

"LORELAI stop running away, how hard can it be you tell me everything'

She turned to him

"Its to hard Luke, you are so happy with her, I don't want to ruin it okay I have to go"

Luke went after her once more

"Lorelai"

"Luke I love you okay, I try to pretend that I don't and I go out with guys and I go on with my life and then I see you with this girl or that girl and then I feel it and then I am back at square one, being all jealous and I don't want t be that girl I just want you to be happy." Lorelai turned and ran out of the church

Luke gathered his tools and walked back home

He locked up the diner and went up to his apartment.

The things that Lorelai had told him just moments before floated around in his mind.

He knew he had to tell her how he felt but she was right, I was hard to do. Luke plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

__

"What" he thought, "_am I going to do now"?_

Lorelai walked into her house with tears in her eyes how would she ever face him again.

He now knew how she felt and could not be with her after all he was married.

Lorelai walked up to her room and closed the door. She wanted to call Rory but did not want to interrupt her night out with lane.

Lorelai lie on her bed and was ready to fall asleep when the phone rang

"Hello" she said

"Lorelai?"

"Yes Mother?"

"About our Friday night dinner tomorrow, I know that Rory won't be there and I was wondering if you wanted to bring a friend. Perhaps the diner man."

Lorelai did not answer

"Lorelai are you there?"

"Mom his name is Luke, not the diner man and he is married so no I think that I will come along, I mean I am sure that you could find a boring young bachelor to annoy me to death so by the time dinner is over you catch me sneaking out of a bedroom window yet again."

"Oh Lorelai does everything have to be such a drama production, just find someone to bring it is no big deal I am not asking you to marry anyone or join any cults just dinner with a guest"

"Okay mom I have to go, I'm ah the house is on fire see you tomorrow?"

Lorelai hung up the phone and laid back down she closed her eyes and soon was asleep.

The next time Lorelai opened her eyes it was time to wake up. She got up and showered and made her way down the street to Luke's diner.

Before she had remembered the events the night before she was already in the diner and she was feeling pretty dumb.

"Good morning" Luke smiled " Can we talk"

"Uh, Wow how did I get here this is not my kitchen" Lorelai turned and walked out of the diner.

Luke ran after her

"Lorelai wait, can't we talk?"

"Luke I can't talk about this right now or ever probably so jus let it go, I go on with my you go on with yours it is that simple, let's forget about the loving and the moving and the stupid ringing bells. (In the background the bells are ringing) I thought you broke those dame things."

Luke just starred at her "Lorelai will you just shut up for like one second" He leaned in and kissed her. Luke pulled back

Lorelai just stood there speechless

"Wow" she whispered like she was in a daze. " I mean, Luke no, I have to go I'm sorry"

Lorelai turned and walked off.


	2. to be or not to

Lorelai sat at the dinner table wit her parents and shifted the food around on her plate.

" When you are done playing musical chairs with your dinner are you going to eat any of it"

Lorelai looked up from her plate " What?" she said looking at her mother

"Mom, I'm sorry, I am just not hungry I guess"

Emily made a face

"Lorelai, my daughter, when are you _not_ hungry" she said with sarcasm

When she noticed that her daughter did not have a witty comeback she knew something was wrong

"Lorelai are you sick, is their something I should know?" her mom looked at her daughter as her eyes widened " Are you pregnant?"

Lorelai looked up from her plate again " What? No Mom I am not pregnant, I just don't feel. I am not hungry that's all"

Emily sat and starred at her daughter "oh I know that face, that is the same face you made when you started dating Chris and you did not want to tell us. It's a boy, my baby's in love… so when do I meet him"

Lorelai made a face and rolled her eyes " Oh my god" Lorelai paused " Mom I am really sorry but I have to go. I promise I will make it up to you but I really have to go."

Luke finished wiping his last table and flipped the open sign to close.

He turned out the lights and went up to his apartment.

He got mid way when he heard a knock at the door.

"Lorelai" he thought to himself and smiled a little. He ran back down he stairs and flipped on the lights

When he got to the door his smile faded, not because he did not like the person who had come to see him but because it was not Lorelai.

"Rory? Hey what brings you buy so late?"

Rory burst in frantic. " Have you seen my mother, she was supposed to meet me almost two hours ago and I called grandmas and he said that mom left dinner early because she was upset and then I figured she would just meet me at nine but Luke it is almost midnight and I called her phone and she won't answer and Luke I am worried, mom is not like this, if she is going to be late she calls and I don't know what to do."

Luke grabbed Rory and gave her a hug

"Calm down I am sure she is fine try her phone again and then I will get my keys and we will go look for her" Luke smiled and ran upstairs


	3. movies, junk food and Luke?

Luke raced up the stairs to his apartment and grabbed his keys. Running back down the stairs he a Rory locked up the diner and headed to his truck. He was about to jump in is truck when he noticed a women sitting alone on the steps of the town square gazebo.

"Mom" Rory yelled and raced over to her " Where were you, you had me going crazy looking for you and I was freaking out. You were supposed to meet me what happened why did you not call me?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly as she focused on the steps below her. " I was just, I needed some me time alone, away from everything and everyone. I should have called you I am sorry I freaked you out."

Rory sat down beside her " Mom what's going on with you?" Lorelai smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

" I told Luke I loved him!" she said keeping her focus on the ground " and he did not exactly tell me he loved me back but he kissed me and it was amazing, my knees almost gave out.. But you know my track record with guys and Luke is one of my best friends and I don't want to lose him."

"Mom you need to talk to him, no more running or hiding just talk to him and oh look here he comes now, what perfect timing I am going to go home and get some movies ready and I will see you when you are done talking to Luke" Rory jumped off the steps and ran to Luke. " Good night Luke she smiled and hugged him and ran toward her home.

Luke sat on the gazebo beside Lorelai "you had us freaked out, I thought something bad may have happened to you when Rory was standing at my door crying." he let out a small sigh " so, what happened to you."

Lorelai took her focus off the ground and looked at him "I was confused and I needed some me time, but I think I am okay now." she gave a somewhat fake but still beautiful smile.

"You're a terrible fake smiler," Luke said laughing. Lorelai gazed at him " well thank you but smiler is not really a word."

There was a brief silence between the two before Lorelai made her move " Luke, how is Nicole?"

"Great I guess I broke up with her so depending on how much she liked me, she is either devastated or she did not care." Lorelai smiled " Well I am sure she is devastated. What happened?" she asked knowing very well it was because of her.

"Me and Nicole argued a lot anyways so it was for the best, I was not really happy and she was not really happy so…." Luke paused for a moment and instead of saying something else he softy kissed her.

"Lorelai I love you, I have for a really long time and I know what your thinking, love is a really strong word and you have to explore it and make sure it is real but I have explored t more then once and I came to the same discovery everytime and that is that I love you."

Lorelai put her finger on his mouth I was not thinking that at all, I love you too and I want to make you happy; I don't want to hurt you. So if we do this which I hope we do I want to take it one day at a time, we don't have to rush anything"

Luke, Rory is waiting for me and we are going to watch some movies eat some really bad junk food and sty up until we have dark but still slightly attractive bags under our eyes you want to join in the festivities?"

Luke smiled " Movies. Alcohol for the mind, and junk food poison to the body but yes I will join you as long as we are not watching Willy Wonka and his purple or pink or whatever colour they are umpaloompas."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him again " I am not making any promises that I don't intend on keeping."


End file.
